Angel
by Era-chan
Summary: A HYxRP songfic.


Angel

By Era-chan

Gundam Wing doesn't belong to me nor is the song 'Angel' by Shaggy.So standard disclaimers apply to this songfic.This is a Heero and Relena songfic.Hope you enjoy it!^_^

*~*~*~*

Relena was upset.The teddy bear that a certain Perfect Soldier had given her for her birthday was gone from her room.She knew that no one of the staff would never had taken it and she had left it in the room.No one knew the significance of the teddy bear and she would never tell anyone about it.But how can a stuffed bear disappear from her room when she had just taken it to bed the night before.

Tired from worrying about it and from the long day, Relena walked into her bedroom.Her eyes immediately rested on the stuffed brown bear sitting on the middle of her bed.A CD was nestled on its chest, shining brightly as the light rested on the shiny metal.

Relena went up to it and took the CD off the bear.She knew that the disk was not something that would harm her.She pretty much figured out who had taken it and had returned it back to her.She went to her boom box and put the CD on the CD player.Automatically the CD began to play.

Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel   
  
Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby   
  
Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel   
  
Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady   
  
  
Life is one big party when you're still young   
  
But who's gonna have your back when it's all done   
  
It's all good when you're little, you have pure fun   
  
Can't be a fool, son, what about the long run   
  
Looking back Shorty always mention   
  
Said me not giving her much attention   
  
She was there through my incarceration   
  
I wanna show the nation my appreciation   
  
  
Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel   
  
Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby   
  
Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel   
  
Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady   
  
  
You're a queen and so you should be treated   
  
Though you never get the lovin' that you needed   
  
Could have left, but I called and you heeded   
  
Takin' a beatin', mission completed   
  
Mama said that I and I dissed the program   
  
Not the type to mess around with her emotion   
  
But the feeling that I have for you is so strong   
  
Been together so long and this could never be wrong   
  
  
Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel   
  
Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby   
  
Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel   
  
Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady   
  
  
Uh, uh   
  
Girl, in spite of my behavior, said I'm your savior   
  
(You must be sent from up above)   
  
And you appear to me so tender, say girl I surrender   
  
(Thanks for giving me your love)   
  
  
Girl, in spite of my behavior, well, you are my savior   
  
(You must be sent from up above)   
  
And you appear to me so tender, well, girl I surrender   
  
(Said thanks for giving me your love)   
  
  
Now life is one big party when you're still young   
  
And who's gonna have your back when it's all done   
  
It's all good when you're little, you have pure fun   
  
Can't be a fool, son, what about the long run   
  
Looking back Shorty always mention   
  
Said me not giving her much attention   
  
She was there through my incarceration   
  
I wanna show the nation my appreciation   
  
  
Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel   
  
Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby   
  
Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel   
  
Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady   
  
  
Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel   
  
Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby   
  
Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel   
  
Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady

When the song ended, a voice could be heard.

"_You_ are my angel, Relena.I'll return back to you.Wait for me."The familiar monotone voice said.

Relena smiled and wiped the tears that had fallen down her cheeks.She went to her bed, took the bear, and hugged it.

"I'll wait for you, Heero.As long as it takes."

*~*~*~*

Fluff.I just love fluff.I love this song and I think it represents my favorite couple in a sweet way.^_^I hope you like it.Feedbacks are welcome by sending them to [aylah001@yahoo.com][1].

   [1]: mailto:aylah001@yahoo.com



End file.
